1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jigging machine comprising at least one pulse chamber, particularly for finest grain sizing of coal or other minerals which traverse the jigging machine on a jig bed which is shorter in the direction of motion of the minerals than it is perpendicular to the direction of motion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A jigging machine for sizing minerals which is generally designed in accordance with the above statement is known from the German Utility Model No. 81 19 765. This jigging machine, however, has the disadvantage that the jigging stroke is of irregular size in the throughput direction of the minerals.